Englian Civil War
The Englian Civil War was a civil war between the Republic of New Englia and the Irish Republic of Dovani. The conflict is the result of ethnic tensions between the Welsh and Irish which have persisted for over 100 years. =Background= The origins to this conflict can be traced as far back as the 27th Century when New Englia was granted Home Rule status by Kirlawa. During that time, Irish nationalism was on the rise and many political organizations and movements, most notably Sinn Féin, were founded. They advocated for the creation of an Irish state as well as the country's independence. This movement coupled with the nationalistic statements made the Welsh weary of the Irish. =Overview= The beginning of the war, 3011 Invasion of the Irish Republic 3011-3012 On October 10, 3011 at 11:45 PM, Coalition forces launched Operation Counterstrike which bombed the capital of the Irish Republic of Dovani killing an estimated 350 people and injuring thousands more. The attack lasted for five minutes. The next day at roughly 6 AM, the Coalition forces launched a ground offensive against the Alliance and invaded Lucasia. For over 2 weeks, a battle has raged on between the Coalition and Allied forces. Coalition forces were successful at taking control over Lucasia and were able to create a buffer zone of about 25 square miles. On November 1 3011, the Highland Offensive was started in an effort to launch an attack in the mountainous part of the nation where the leaders of the Irish Revolutionary Front are suspected of hiding. Coalition forces moved into the mountainous areas and are still engaged in battle. The most notable occurred at the town of Viene where they defeated allied forces who were on there way to launch a surprise attack against the coalition forces stationed in Lucasia. Western theater 3012-3016 By the beginning of 3012, war had begun to spread to the west and by October of that same year, the Allied forces had taken control of the northern section of Rift Province. Allied forces also were able to capture the city of Cut-Off and its surrounding areas in the Battle of Haverford's Ridge. This loss dealt a serious blow to Coalition forces as Cut-Off was the place where food and medical supplies were stored for the troops fighting the Highland Offensive. This loss coupled with the mounting criticism from citizens on both sides had finally begun to take a toll on Governor-General Jay Haviland's approval rating and many believed he would not be reelected to another term. He shocked everyone in a surprise victory that many claimed was the result of voter intimidation and ballot stuffing. As the war entered it's 3rd year, Coalition forces were successful at the retaking of Cut-Off by way of the Shamrock Offensive and were successful in liberating Area 2 which imprisoned any citizens that were not Irish. Over 7,000 people who were mainly Welsh, were freed and taken across enemy lines. Eastern theater 3016-3023 On February 10, 3016 the leader of the Irish Republic of Dovani, Ernest Blythe, was captured by coalition forces in the city of South Peak. He along with the New Dawn of Terra leader William Ó Caoláin were taken across enemy lines to New Indrala where they were placed in prison. Days after his capture, coalition forces began there 2nd Highland Offensive which led to the capture of Sinn Féin Leader Charlie Cook and several of his generals in the Sinn Féin Paramilitary. The offensive also led to the liberation of Areas 1 and 3 which had a combined 32,000 citizens, mostly of Welsh, who had been imprisoned since the beginning of the war. On May 16, 3016 coalition troops stormed a government building in South Peak and discovered an order signed by President Ernest Blythe known as Action A6 or Action Area 6, that would begin the mass killing of Welsh citizens in the Area 6. Sadly, by the time Area 6 had been found, over 13,000 Welsh citizens were found murdered; there were no survivors. Liam Callanan was captured on July 12, 3019 in a small cavern in the Rift Highlands along with his wife, Erin and his 3 children. Ceasefire 3023-3024 End of the war, 3024 =Aftermath= This war was the bloddiest and costliest in the nation's history. A total of 948 civilian deaths were reported on the New Englian side with the estimated civilian casualties in the Irish Republic between 70,0000 and 250,000. One report puts it at close to 1 million when considering the genocide against the Welsh that took place during the war. It should be noted that any accusations of genocide are purely speculative at this point and many historians doubt such an event could've taken place due to several key factors. On the economic front, the war left the economy of the nation in shambles and caused a brief 8 month depression that sent the unemployment rate up to 17.4%; the highest in the nation's history. The population of the country also took a hit as close to 12 million citizens migrated from the nation. Accusations of Genocide Plymouth Trials Reconstruction =Links= History of New Englia Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts